


But You're My Baby Boy

by Dawne_Diely



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Tony, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infantilism, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Spells & Enchantments, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawne_Diely/pseuds/Dawne_Diely
Summary: After a bad argument, Loki decides to intervene by casting a spell on Steve Rogers. Steve now thinks that he's Tony's Daddy, and no one can convince him otherwise. Tony's got to put up with Steve's mother-henning while the team tries to figure out a way to fix Steve. But will reversing the curse make any difference once Steve gets the chance to show Tony how much he cares?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, past Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Comments: 58
Kudos: 412





	1. Do you even care?

Tony was going to _absolutely murder_ that son of a bitch Loki. 

The genius huffed as he crossed his arms, turning his face away from the annoying rattle that Steve was shaking above his head.

“Toooony~” Steve cooed, his fingers tickling gently against Tony’s naked side as he continued to try and draw his attention with the rattle. “Come on baby boy, can’t you give Daddy a smile?”

_‘NO,_ ’ Tony thought petulantly. He wasn’t going to give Steve a damn smile! Not while the captain was putting him into a diaper!

_Again!_

They were now in week two of what Tony was considering to be the most humiliating experience of his entire _life_ . It had all started with an argument (and Loki of course), in which Tony and Steve had been at each other’s throats. Nothing too out of the ordinary there. Steve had been harping on Tony for not following his orders in battle, _again_ , and Tony had been throwing sarcastic and disrespectful remarks back at Steve, _again_ , and then… 

Then Tony had accused Steve of not caring about him at all. 

Usually when Steve and Tony fought, they’d yell over each other, escalating without pause for breath until someone else broke them off and separated them enough to cool down. But when that accusation left Tony’s lips, the room had gone completely _silent_. 

Steve had looked stunned, and to be honest, Tony had been a little stunned himself. He’d always felt that way deep down, like Steve didn’t really care about him. But he’d always pushed that thought away, never really realized how much he truly believed it to be true until he’d said it aloud. And then those words were hanging in the air, and Steve was starting to get a look of devastation in his eyes. He’d opened his mouth to say something... whatever it was, Tony would never know. Because that was when Loki had shown his ugly mug. 

He’d laughed from his place far out of reach up on the balcony above where all the Avengers stood, mocking them about their petty squabbles. He’d spoken to the “poor, delusional Man of Iron,” and offered to show him just how much Captain Rogers did care for him. 

The next thing anyone knew, there had been a flash of light hurtled at Steve, Loki had vanished, and Steve was scooping up Tony into his arms, utterly convinced that Tony was a _baby_ , and that Steve was his _daddy_ . And _no one_ could tell him otherwise. 

Whatever spell Loki had cast allowed for Steve’s delusion to be completely carried out. Steve’s floor had a full adult sized nursery, complete with every item a true baby could ever need or want. Steve had carried a flailing Tony straight to his floor’s new additions, stripped him naked in front of the whole team (who were trying to get him to stop, except for Clint who was _laughing,_ the bastard), and put Tony into his first diaper since he’d been 2 and a half years old. 

Ever since then, Steve had hardly left Tony alone, carrying him everywhere, sometimes even in a baby harness strapped to his chest. Steve fed Tony baby food in a high chair in his kitchen, bathed Tony in a plastic tub suction-cupped into his bathroom shower, gave him bottles and read him stories in the rocking chair in the nursery, and checked and changed his diapers anywhere and anytime in Avengers tower, without any care about Tony’s modesty.

The team had all tried to snap Steve out of whatever spell he was under, but it had been completely unsuccessful. Thor left to go search for Loki to reverse the magic, and hadn’t been back since that first day. Bruce, Natasha, and Clint had all tried at different points to help Tony escape from Steve’s watchful eye, but that was also a disaster. 

Every time Tony was hidden away from Steve, the man went into full on Captain America mode, and _nothing_ would stand in the way of him finding _his baby boy._ Each time Tony “escaped,” Steve would inevitably burst into whatever hole Tony was hiding in, scoop him up in his arms, and carry him back to the nursery to be bathed, diapered, and cuddled within an inch of his life. 

That was where Tony found himself now. He’d gotten pretty far this time; he’d made it all the way to a workshop at SHIELD’s headquarters before Steve had busted in, shield first, to swoop Tony back to “safety.”

Steve had already given Tony a bath, and was now in the process of putting him back into a diaper. The thought of being made to use them again made Tony’s stomach drop, but Steve’s only reaction to Tony’s groan of embarrassment was to place a kiss on his tummy, before starting in with the baby powder.

“Almost done, sweetheart,” Steve cooed again as he rubbed the powder into the creases of Tony’s thighs. Tony covered his face with his hands as Steve started to pull the diaper up into place on his stomach, not wanting to see his junk get covered up in the baby-printed pampers. Tony felt the tapes being smoothed down against his hips, and then Steve was lifting him up into his arms once again, peppering kisses into his cheeks and hair. 

“No need to look so damn pleased with yourself,” Tony grumbled as Steve began carrying Tony towards the rocking chair, warm bottle of milk in his other hand.

* * *

Tony squirmed uncomfortably on the floor of his playpen, clad only in some white socks, a Captain America Shield legless onesie, and of course, a diaper. He’d been left in there about half an hour ago by Steve as the man did some chores, mainly disinfecting bottles and pacifiers, in the next room. 

“JARVIS, how are my chances of getting to the bathroom?” Tony said as loudly as he dared, trying his hardest not to draw Steve’s attention.

_“I’m afraid that there is a 95% chance that Captain Rogers will notice your ‘escape’ before you make it halfway,”_ JARVIS answered, equally as quiet. 

Tony swore and pushed his thighs together a little tighter, just barely resisting the urge to hold his crotch. Sometimes, Tony could break free from Steve’s capture for just long enough to use a toilet instead of the diaper. But ever since his escape to SHIELD, Steve was _much_ more attentive to where Tony was at all times. Tony had been holding his bladder all day, waiting for an opportunity to slip into the bathroom, but no such opportunity had come, and Tony was starting to get desperate. 

“God damn you, Loki!” Tony hissed to himself, hoping that by cursing the god’s name, he could draw the bastard here to reverse this stupid curse! But it was all for nothing, and after a few more desperate moments, Tony lost the battle with his bladder. 

The feeling of a filling diaper was more familiar to Tony than he’d ever wanted it to be. The warmth and wetness swelled around his groin, soaking slowly into the soft padding all around his bum, making him warm but sending shivers through his body at the same time.

Before his bladder had finished emptying itself, the elevator doors began to open, and Pepper came walking into Steve’s floor.

Tony’s face went beat red. He was still peeing, and though he tried his hardest he couldn’t make the stream stop. Pepper saw him, and with a soft sort of squeal she headed over to the playpen, a huge smile on her face.

“Oh, Tony! I’m sorry, I know how much you must hate this, but you just look so adorable in that onesie and diaper!”

Tony just glared at Pepper, as he finally finished peeing, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

“Aww, don’t pout, little guy!” Pepper teased, pinching Tony’s cheek lightly. 

“Not funny, Potts!” Tony growled. “Please tell me you’re here to get me out.”

“Oh, hello Ms. Potts,” came Steve’s cheery voice as he walked out from the kitchen. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Hello, Captain Rogers,” Pepper said politely, still smiling. “I was just saying hello to Tony. He looks so cute in his new outfit!”

“It is cute, isn’t it?” Steve agreed, smiling back at Pepper as he reached the playpen. Steve reached down and picked Tony up from under his armpits, settling him on his hip. “Hmm,” Steve said as he started to palm the back of Tony’s diapered bottom, squishing the warm and wet material. “Looks like he’s in need of a change though! Would you like to help?” Tony’s heart felt like it had stopped in his chest!

“Oh no, no,” Pepper said hastily, though she looked on the verge of laughter. “I’ll let Daddy handle the dirty diapers. I’m afraid I’m no good with things like that.”

“It’s not as hard as you think!” Steve said encouragingly. He pulled over a changing mat that had been left on the floor and started to lay Tony down onto it, amping up Tony’s anxiety once again. “I can teach you if you’d like?”

“For the love of _god_ , Pepper!” Tony hissed as Steve started trying to pop open the buttons to Tony’s onesie, even as Tony tried to wriggle away. 

“Actually Steve,” Pepper said quickly, her own cheeks starting to turn a bit red, “I have something important I need to give you, and then I’ve really got to run. SI business, you know how it is. Do you mind if I show you in the kitchen?”

Steve paused, clearly torn between seeing to whatever important documents Pepper had, and changing his baby boy out of his wet diaper. In the end he just lifted Tony up and set him back into the playpen, onesie half unbuttoned and flapping between his legs. “Sure thing, Ms. Potts. As long as it’s quick. Tony’s been a little escape artist lately, and he’s worse when I leave him in a dirty diaper for too long.”

“I understand, I promise this won’t take long,” Pepper said as she started leading Steve into the kitchen. As she left, she slyly set a tablet that she was holding propped up on the coffee table near Tony’s playpen. When the door to the kitchen closed, Nick Fury’s face appeared on the screen. 

“Stark,” he said flatly. “That’s a good look on you.” 

“Piss off,” Tony said, internally wincing at his unintentional reference to the state of his own diaper. “How are you getting me out of here?” 

“I’m not.”

Tony stared at the screen incredulously. “ _What_.”

“Listen, Stark,” Fury said with a sigh. “6 of my agents are in intensive care after this morning’s freedom attempt. Rogers will clearly go to any lengths to keep his ‘baby boy’ with him, and until we can reverse this spell, there’s just nothing that we can realistically do. It’s just not worth it.”

“Bullshit!” Tony growled. “You’re not the one getting diapered and bottle fed! I’m not putting up with Steve’s mother henning for _who knows_ how long!”

Fury didn’t appear to be swayed. “It isn’t like you’re being hurt. In fact, I’d wager that you’re getting more sleep and food than when you’re allowed to take care of yourself. This actually might be a good thing for you, Stark.”

Tony tried very hard to keep his anger in check, but he felt his face growing hot with anger. “Don’t do this to me. I need some outside help with this! You’ll never get upgrades or new gear for your agents with me stuck like this!”

“Trust me Stark, we’re working on the spell reversal over on our end. We need Captain America and Iron Man field ready as soon as possible. But in the meantime, be a good little boy for your _daddy_ and keep him occupied.”

Fury didn’t hear Tony’s colorful curses as he turned off the communication line.


	2. What Might Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments! I'm very grateful :) and for those asking about my other story "how to raise your humans," I've been a bit blocked on writing since I started my new job last year, but I'm hoping that this story will get be back into writing :) I haven't abandoned it, I promise! Thanks for your patience.

When Tony had been an actual baby, he hadn’t had the best childhood. 

His parents had conceived him later in life, both filled with their own ambitions that didn’t leave much consideration for a tiny being that would be completely dependent on them. Much of Tony’s infancy had been spent in neglect, not that he consciously remembered that. The hired nannies had seen to baby Tony’s most basic needs; he was fed and kept clean. But he never had the love and nurture needed to form lasting bonds with his caretakers, much less his parents.

As a result, as Tony grew into a toddler, he was much more withdrawn than a normal child. He had no trust in adults, and never sought out others to interact with him. Psychologists today might have diagnosed Tony with an attachment disorder. But in Howard and Maria Stark’s world of big business and extravagant galas, no one might have ever noticed the damage being done.

But then came Peggy Carter. 

It was Peggy who noticed that Tony was being neglected. Peggy, who had been named Tony’s godmother at birth, but who had only seen the boy once when he was a few days old. When she finally saw the boy again, she noticed how little Tony didn’t smile, how he wouldn’t look her in the eyes. How he flinched when she tried to pick him up. 

Peggy had raged against Howard, denounced him for being so careless, and tried to take Tony away from him. But Howard was a proud man, and wouldn’t listen to a word of it. He yelled and threatened Peggy right back. And Peggy was a smart woman. She knew that if it came down to it, Howard could beat her out over the custody of his own son. She knew that no one would want to give her another couple’s child when she herself had such a dangerous job working for the SSR. So without the support she needed, Peggy was forced to back down, lest Howard became so angry with her that she’d never be allowed to see her godson again. But for a smart woman like Peggy Carter, backing down did not mean quitting. 

Peggy went to Edwin Jarvis, an old friend of Howard’s who had been helping her on missions for the SSR. She told Jarvis and his wife Anna about what was happening to Tony, and begged Jarvis to return to work as Howard’s butler, so that they could take care of the child when his parents wouldn’t.

That plan of action was what saved Tony. Jarvis and Anna (along with the occasional visits from Peggy) were able to heal some of the damage caused by Howard and Maria’s neglect. Tony had still had to deal with his parent’s disinterest in him as he’d grown up. He’d still had to suffer Howard’s biting tongue and drink induced rages, but at least he’d had _someone_ to rely on. 

Of course, no one besides Peggy, Jarvis, and Anna ever knew about this. Jarvis and Anna both passed when Tony was still in his teenage years, and Peggy could never bring herself to talk about it, not when she always wondered…

Peggy had always felt guilty that she’d been unable to save Tony from Howard completely. Sometimes, on her darkest days, she wondered what might have happened if she hadn’t had to go up against Howard alone. She wondered...what might have happened if she’d had _Steve_ by her side. If Steve had lived, he might have been named Tony’s godfather. If they had been together, they might have been a strong enough force to take on Howard. But Peggy would never tell anyone about these thoughts, especially not Tony. 

Peggy held her regrets close to her heart as she did everything within her power to help Tony grow up strong. She held them in her aching heart as Tony grew up, and she grew older. She never intended to tell another soul, but then…

Peggy was old and in her last stages of life. Her godson was a grown man, alive and thriving, but still wounded by his father. And then _Steve_ was there, alive and holding her hand, and telling her about waking up in the next melinia, and meeting the Avengers, and meeting that impossible man Tony Stark…

Her dreams of what might have been spilled from loosened lips.

* * *

Tony huffed around the pacifier that Steve had slipped into his mouth. Steve was humming happily as he worked to remove the sleeping sack from Tony’s body so that he could get to work on baby’s morning diaper change. 

It had now been 2 and a half weeks since this curse began, and Tony felt nearly hopeless that he would escape this nightmare until Thor or SHIELD found Loki. 

Steve removed the sack and strapped Tony down to the changing table in his nursery before starting for the diaper tapes. Steve was practically an expert at changing Tony’s messy diapers. He continued to humm as he cleaned the mess from Tony’s bottom, lifting his ankles with one hand to remove the dirty diaper and replace it with a new one. As he was finishing up with the wipes, Bruce walked into the nursery. 

“Morning, Bruce,” Steve said without pausing his actions, still lifting Tony by the ankles. 

Tony, however, was _mortified_. 

_“Bruce get out!”_ he hissed, spitting out the pacifier but unable to try and cover himself with his arms strapped down. 

“Sorry, Tony,” Bruce said as he quickly caught the falling pacifier. But the man made no move to leave the nursery, nor did he actually seem that bothered to have walked in during a diaper change. “Morning guys. I’m making pancakes for breakfast and just wanted to see if you wanted blueberries or chocolate chips.”

“Well, I know Tony’s favorite are blueberries,” Steve said as he finished wiping, laying Tony back down on top of a the clean diaper. He started to apply some baby cream with his left hand. “Plus they have a little less sugar than the chocolate.”

“Blueberries it is then,” Bruce said, putting the pacifier in Steve’s free hand. “It’ll be ready in about 15 minutes.” 

“Why are you acting like this is normal!” Tony yelled after Bruce, who had started to leave the nursery. But any further angry words were cut off as Steve pushed the pacifier back into Tony’s mouth before reaching for the baby powder.

* * *

Meals with the team hadn’t actually changed that much with Loki’s curse. The table would be overflowing with food and usually multiple conversations would be happening all at once. The biggest difference was the high chair that Tony was now always strapped into, and the fact that eating took both Steve and Tony twice as long as everyone else. 

Steve insisted on feeding Tony, who refused to give up trying to just feed himself like the _adult_ he was. The entire battle was even more messy than usual with pancakes, even without the syrup (Steve had been worried about giving Tony too much processed sugar). Steve kept tricking Tony into opening his mouth for forkfuls of blueberry pancakes by tickling his sides or waiting for Tony to start yelling at him, while Tony kept trying to grab the pancakes with his hands, smearing purple blueberry goo all over himself, the high chair tray, and Steve. 

Across the table, Clint was shoveling his own food down without taking breath, and Bruce and Natasha were discussing some trash reality tv show they’d both been watching. 

At some point, it struck Tony just how _normal_ everyone was acting. 

Clint finished off his plate, and stood up to go get the next batch from the kitchen. “Anyone want more food while I’m up? Cap? Need me to make Tony’s bottle?”

Tony looked at Clint incredulously. “Are you _serious_ , Barton?!”

“That’d be a big help, thanks Clint,” Steve said with a smile, successfully getting the fork into Tony’s open mouth once again. 

Tony glared at Clint, feeling betrayed, but the archer just gave Tony an apologetic shrug as he turned and left.

* * *

Steve fed Tony his bottle on the couch in the living room while Natasha and Bruce turned on their show, and Clint cleaned up the dishes from breakfast in the next room. When the bottle was empty, Bruce took it from Steve to the kitchen, and Natasha handed him a burping cloth without even looking.

Tony was beat red with embarrassment and anger by the time Steve finished burping him. Then Steve sat him down in the playpen, and asked the others to keep an eye on Tony while he grabbed a quick shower. They all agreed without any sign of thinking it was out of the ordinary _at all_. 

As soon as Steve left, Tony exploded on them all.

“What the hell are you guys playing at! It’s bad enough to have Cap babying me, but now you all are just going along with it!”

Only Bruce had the decency to look at a little ashamed of himself. 

“What exactly do you expect us to do with a delusional teammate?” Natasha said, unrepentantly. “Telling him that your an adult doesn’t do anything. Treating you like we normally would just means that he ends up mad at us for putting ‘his baby boy’ in danger. There’s not much else to do at this point.”

Tony grit his teeth, his anger starting to get the better of him. “You guys are starting to act like all of this is just _normal_ , and I can’t…” Tony couldn’t finish, his throat was feeling too tight. 

“I’m sorry Tony, really” Bruce said, looking down at him. “We’re just playing along with Cap to make things easier. We know you’re still an adult.” 

“Yeah,” Clint said, “It’s not that we think you _need_ Cap to take care of you like this. But, well...you do make a pretty cute-”

“Don’t you say it, Barton!” Tony hissed, glaring at Clint’s mischievous eyes.

But Natasha finished the thought. “But it’s true Antoshka, you do make a pretty cute baby.”


End file.
